


fly on the wall

by starlightkingdom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkingdom/pseuds/starlightkingdom
Summary: Thanks for reading, also posted on my tumblr sweetkingdomstarlight-blog
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 25





	fly on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, also posted on my tumblr sweetkingdomstarlight-blog

When Bucky first joined the team he was quiet and kept to himself mostly, you understood, he’d been through a lot and needed time to readjust. Over time he’d relaxed around you and started joining movie nights with you and Steve. 

You got together every Friday night, if there was no mission, sitting between the two soldiers on the bed with your snacks laid out in front of you. Nights always ended the same with you falling asleep before the end of the movie, usually onto Steve’s shoulder your quiet snores making the friends smile at you “I should probably put her to bed before she hurts her neck” Steve whispers to Bucky before picking you up and laying you under the blankets, kissing your forehead and tucking you in, smiling when you snuggle into his pillow.

He follows Bucky out to the kitchen and gets them both a beer sitting on the sofa, “you’re so lucky you know” Bucky says making Steve look at him and raise his eyebrow “yeah? What makes you say that?” Steve wasn’t blind, he saw how Bucky would always try to sit next to you at dinner, always lost his concentration in training when you walked in the gym and blushed when you hugged him after long missions “what you have with her, it’s special”. What Bucky didn’t realise was that you felt the same and Steve knew, he saw how your face lit up when Bucky came in the room, you always saved him dessert when he couldn’t face a team dinner and even stole one of his henleys to wear round your apartment when you were relaxing. 

He thought it was cute and liked how close you two had gotten, Bucky definitely needed friends other than him and Nat so he just let you two keep your crushes a secret. 

Later that week Steve had to go on a solo mission for a few days and asked Bucky to keep your movie night date, he knew how lonely you sometimes got when he was gone so he liked the idea that you’d have a little bit of normal. 

Friday night and you sit on the bed ready to watch the last few episodes of Bridgerton when you hear a knock, confused you get up finding Bucky on the other side of the door smiling and holding up pizza from your favourite place “hey doll, can’t miss our movie night can we?” he says, walking past you straight into the bedroom to set up. 

You follow him confused pulling down the red Henley that used to be his while he subtlety looks you up and down with a big smile on his face “hey I wondered where that went, looks way better on you than it did on me” he pulls on the shoulder adjusting it and you try your best not to blush as you feel a warmth bloom inside at the compliment. 

You definitely shouldn’t be feeling like this around anyone but Steve and the guilt eats away at you but you sit down with him watching the movie and eating pizza, making conversation. It doesn’t take long before you fall asleep as usual, this time leaning on Bucky's shoulder and holding him tightly.

Steve was excited to get home early and see his girl, running off the quinjet and straight to the apartment. Seeing Bucky's shoes by the door is unexpected, the lights are off and everything is quiet. He quietly walks to the bedroom seeing the two of you cuddling and asleep, there’s a weird feeling bubbling up inside him and he doesn’t think it’s jealousy. 

Taking a quick shower and changing into some sweatpants he stands over you both again and just watches for a moment as you smile and grip Bucky tightly, moaning something under your breath. Without thinking it through he’s climbed on the bed and grabbed you waiting for you to wake up properly so he can find out if anything happened. 

You’re having the best sleep in days, it’s so hard to relax when Steve is on missions your mind does so many backflips thinking of all the things that could go wrong and stop him coming back to you. You dream about the last time you went on a picnic in Central Park and Steve ended up carrying you home after you tripped on a tree root and twisted your ankle.

“Steve!” You throw yourself at him hugging him tightly but something seems off “is everything alright?”. He looks over your shoulder at his best friend and you follow his gaze, your stomach drops and you grab him “we just slept I promise nothing happened” panicking hoping he believed you “I know baby” he said before nudging his friend and looking between the two of you. 

“Steve hey, when did you get back?” He says, still waking up, looking at the panic in your face he shoots up “what’s happened?” he looks around the room before looking back between the two of you confused “you guys looked very cosy when I got back” the colour draining from Bucky's face “she fell asleep that’s it, you know she always does when we have movie nights''.

You study Steve’s face hoping he believes you both, but he’s quiet and exhales loudly narrowing his eyes at you both “I know you both like each other, neither of you hide it very well”. 

Looking at your hands in your lap you feel guilty that he knew about your crush you’re about to talk to them both but before you can he grabs your chin between his fingers and lifts your face seeing tears in your eyes “hey it’s ok, I’m not mad, why don’t we have a little bit of fun?” He studies your face briefly before leaning in and kissing you pulling you closer until you’re sitting in his lap. 

His tongue starts to massage yours, you moan into his mouth getting more excited when you quickly remember you aren’t alone. Pulling back you look at Bucky who’s trying not to stare but failing miserably “I should probably go” he says but Steve grabs his shoulder “no you should stay” before turning back to you and kissing his way down your neck.

“Steve what are you doing?” pushing him back you look him in the eyes and see how much he wants this “cmon baby let’s just show him how good you are for me” you smile and bite your lip before nodding and looking at Bucky for a moment. You take the Henley off and bare your breasts for both men to see, feeling a tingle when you hear the noises they both make while staring at you. 

Bucky sits glued to the spot not able to look away, you are the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen and he can’t believe he gets to look at you like this. Steve watches the two of you briefly before pulling you towards him, your back hitting his solid chest he grabs at you pinching and pulling your nipples, your back arches and your moans get louder. He moves your head making you look at his friend “keep your eyes on him baby let him see how well I wreck you” you nod and moan as his hand moves down ripping your underwear off and slapping your pussy making you moan loudly “you’re so fucking wet for us, such a good girl”.

Bucky readjusts himself, his trousers getting tighter as you moan, you look so utterly wrecked already and he loves it, he could never imagine ever getting to see you like this. “Look at him baby he can’t look away, I bet he’s thought about this a lot” Steve looks at Bucky and smirks at the little nod his friend does while he stares between your legs amazed at how wet you are for them. 

Wrapping his hand around your throat he grips tightly to keep you in place before very slowly circling around your throbbing clit teasing you making you whine “what’s the problem baby? Is it not enough?” You grind your hips up trying to get him to put more pressure where you need it but he responds by slapping you again “now, now who’s in charge?” You whimper looking at Bucky who’s biting his lip, his trousers tented as he watches you “Steve please I need you” you whine as he laughs in your ear “tell him what a good girl you’re going to be for us” before he bites down on your neck “fuck” you gasp out “I’ll be good, please Steve” you beg.

Steve looks up at his friend before adjusting your legs so they stretch over his thighs spreading you out before slowly pushing two fingers into your dripping hole feeling how tight you are, pushing up at that spot inside you that makes you scream “such a good girl for us, you’re doing so well baby” you feel your orgasm already building up, your whole body feels like it’s on fire “cum for us, let go” you look at Bucky while Steve squeezes your throat and fall apart, gushing on Steve’s hand and falling back. 

Steve kisses down your neck gently as you catch your breath and come back to earth “such a good girl for us” he looks up at Bucky and smirks at the wet patch “i think we need to do this again really soon” both you and Bucky nod at the same time. He climbs off the bed picking you up “cmon let’s have a bath” you snuggle into his chest and sigh happily before looking back at Bucky and holding your hand out “you coming?” He smiles and nods before quickly following you both.


End file.
